Y el Odio También
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco está condenado. Se le ha ordenado que no albergue ningún sentimiento hacia el Niño-que-vivió, so pena de muerte. Y eso, para él, es nadar contracorriente. SLASH Harry/Draco. Escrito para Missginni.


**Nombre del drabble:** Y el Odio También

**Autora:** Perla Negra

**Beta:** Suiris E'Doluc

**Rating:** R

**Género:** Angst/Romance, AU

**Resumen:** Draco está condenado. Se le ha ordenado que no albergue ningún sentimiento hacia el Niño-que-vivió, so pena de muerte. Y eso, para él, es nadar contracorriente.

**Responde al reto de:** Missginni, que pidió: "Draco ha hecho un juramento inquebrantable ante el señor tenebroso: no tener nunca compasión, ni ningún otro sentimiento, por Harry Potter. Luego ha sido enviado de vuelta al colegio como espía. Quiero que me cuentes el instante en que Draco se da cuenta (después de haber pasado días y noches en el castillo, junto a Harry) de que siente por él mucho más de lo que debería, y la inevitable consecuencia que ese 'conocimiento' traerá consigo (su muerte, por quebrantar el juramento). ¿Cómo actuaría Draco creyendo que va a morir? (y digo "creyendo" porque la premisa de ese juramento no es válida, ya que nadie tiene poder sobre lo que siente o va a sentir, y por ende, no puede aseverarlo con un juramento... pero Draco no lo sabe xDDDDDDD)"

* * *

**Y El Odio También**

Había salido del estadio de quidditch tan aprisa que Crabbe y Goyle no habían tenido tiempo de seguirlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de saber si ellos se habían dado cuenta de que se había escabullido. La atención de todo el mundo había estado volcada en la acción ocurrida en el campo de juego, donde unos instantes antes Gryffindor se había estado debatiendo contra Hufflepuff y luego, de pronto, Potter casi se había partido el cráneo al estrellarse contra el poste del equipo contrario. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de McGonagall… En esos instantes Potter no estaría contándolo.

Draco entró al castillo totalmente fuera de sus cabales, sintiendo que la razón se le escapaba de las manos y que debía perseguirla para atraparla, perdiéndose de inmediato entre los solitarios pasillos donde nadie interrumpió su camino. Corrió sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde dirigirse, como si deseara escapar de su destino, de su maldita suerte, de esos sentimientos que ahora eran su condena a muerte.

Gimoteó, siseó y maldijo de la pura indignación que le causaba pensar en lo ocurrido. Se detuvo y golpeó con los puños cerrados lo más cercano que encontró: la puerta cerrada de alguna aula o despacho, Draco no estaba seguro. Una sola vez descargó su furia contra la hoja de madera, enterrándose astillas en las manos y lastimándose su delicada piel. Pero no sintió el dolor. Lo único que atinaba a pensar era en que estaba condenado; lo único que podía sentir era el miedo (atroz y gélido) atenazándole el corazón de manera brutal.

Y un inmenso odio.

Arremetió contra la puerta a patadas y hasta empujones, más enojado que un momento antes, deseando que, en vez de una puerta, fuera al maldito de Potter a quien pudiera estar aporreando, o al hijo de puta de Voldemort, o al grandísimo cobarde que era su padre. Todos ellos eran los culpables de que ahora él estuviese condenado a morir, y le enfurecía no poder cobrárselos de modo alguno, no poder vengarse de ninguno de ellos antes de su desenlace. Y cuando se cansó de maldecir y de patear, cuando estuvo seguro de que no podría más y de que tal vez hasta se había fracturado el pie, sólo entonces, fue capaz de darse cuenta de que tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

Y las mejillas, bañadas en lágrimas.

Temblando, Draco se limpió torpemente las manos contra la tela de su túnica, comprendiendo que esa pequeña herida no era nada comparada con lo que vendría a continuación. ¿Dolería? ¿Se prolongaría? ¡Merlín, no tenía idea y esa incertidumbre lo estaba matando!

La sangre no se limpiaba, sólo ensució su ropa sin abandonar su piel, brotando sin cesar de las pequeñas heridas causadas por la madera astillada. Furioso, Draco manoteó contra su túnica por última vez, se limpió la cara con aquellas manos enrojecidas y se alejó de ahí. Jamás el odio hacia él mismo había alcanzado tal punto de culminación. ¿Cómo era posible que todo ese tiempo hubiese estado llorando y apenas hasta ese instante se diera cuenta?

Mientras caminaba a tropezones y casi a ciegas hacia un baño cercano, maldijo a Potter hasta quedarse sin voz.

Y se preguntó qué opinaría el _Niño-que-vivió_ de saber que él era el culpable de la futura muerte del último descendiente de los Malfoy.

*

Durante varios días, el accidente de Potter fue la comidilla del colegio. Corrieron rumores de todo tipo, incluso se dijo que en verdad había muerto ahí mismo en el estadio, situación no se revelaba públicamente por temor a Voldemort. Pero Draco sabía que eso no era cierto. Lo sabía muy bien porque él mismo no había podido despegarse de su asiento allá en las gradas hasta que estuvo seguro de que el imbécil continuaba respirando. De hecho, no había ni parpadeado hasta que se cercioró de que el encantamiento de McGonagall había salvado a Potter de que su cabeza de chorlito se partiera en mil pedazos.

El miedo a que Potter hubiese muerto había sido tal, que, simplemente, lo había congelado en su lugar, y no fue hasta mucho rato después cuando se percató —con asombrado horror— de que él mismo había dejado de respirar durante todo ese tiempo.

Un instante de alivio ante la evidencia de vida en el cuerpo de Potter. Después, una eternidad de pánico al darse cuenta de qué era lo que todo eso significaba para Draco.

Un sudor frío había cubierto toda su piel al descubrir que, ver a Potter casi muerto en el campo de quidditch no lo había alegrado como ocurría en el pasado, si no que, al contrario, había hecho que él, Draco Malfoy se… Merlín, Draco no quería ni pensar en lo que había _sentido _en aquel momento.

Porque en el mismo instante en el cual trató de negarlo y fijó su vista en la cancha, en la atención que le propinaban a Potter y en la confirmación de que realmente estaba vivo; en ese instante una preocupación murió en su interior, para reencarnar en otra mayor.

Draco tragó con dificultad y supo lo que eso significaba. Significaba que él, Draco Malfoy, albergaba _algún tipo de sentimiento_ por Harry Potter. Y eso, en su caso, era lo mismo que el suicidio.

*

Habían transcurrido tres días desde el accidente en el campo. Draco se había levantado cada mañana realmente asombrado de encontrarse aún con vida, y no cesaba de preguntarse cómo sería la muerte que sobrevenía por no cumplir con un Juramento Inquebrantable. Uno como al que a él le habían obligado a hacer ante su Señor.

El primer día, Draco había corrido a la biblioteca a tratar de investigarlo, pero se encontró con que las únicas referencias a ese Juramento estaban en libros de la Sección Prohibida y a los cuales no pudo tener acceso.

Al segundo día se había enterado de que Potter todavía permanecía inconsciente en la Enfermería, noticia que le provocó que un doloroso sentimiento parecido a la compasión saltara en su corazón, lo cual lo había llenado de terror. De nuevo tuvo la tentación de volver a salir corriendo, pero sabía que de todas formas su propio destino lo alcanzaría adonde fuera que lograra esconderse.

No había escapatoria a los sentimientos, porque ésos, uno los traía adentro. Lo que fuera que sintiera por Potter (lástima, empatía, simpatía… la mierda que fuera), lo acompañaba siempre, de la misma manera que lo acompañaba la certeza de que no podía huir de las consecuencias de sentir aquello, precisamente.

Al tercer día se enteró de que a Potter por fin lo habían dado de alta, y el temor a verlo y a que semejante visión lo obligara a ponerle nombre _a eso_ que sentía por él, había hecho que Draco optara por quedarse encerrado en su sala común toda la tarde y no bajara a cenar al Comedor. No le importó acostarse sin haber comido, lo único que quería era pensar en cómo _dejar _de sentirse así ante el cretino.

Sin embargo, después de varias horas en vela, sólo dando vueltas en la cama sin parar y sin poder conciliar el sueño, Draco tuvo que reconocer que tener el estómago vacío no lo ayudaría en lo más mínimo para solucionar ningún problema. Suspirando profundamente, Draco se resignó y se levantó de la cama. Se colocó una bata encima del pijama y salió del cuarto con la esperanza de que a esa hora de la madrugada sería seguro andar afuera, pues era obvio que ya no se encontraría con Potter merodeando por ahí.

Aprovechándose de su calidad de prefecto, Draco salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin y subió hacia las cocinas, sabiendo que los elfos no se negarían a darle cualquier cosa de comer. Iba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, reprochándose el estarse preocupando por cosas tan mundanas como comer en vez de aplicarse a su misión de espía. En vez de concentrarse en no sentir nada por Potter, en vez de obligarse a no verse perturbado por su sola mención, en vez de…

El alma se le cayó hasta los pies cuando, a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la cocina, se encontró con el rey de Roma. El _cabeza-ahora-sí-bien-rajada_ de Potter.

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente, toda una gama de sentimientos recorriendo y mostrándose en sus facciones. Potter pasó del asombro al desconcierto, y finalizó quedándose con un bonito resentimiento. Draco luchó por no sentirse dolido ante eso, y por su parte, también puso todo su empeño en mirarlo con la mayor furia que fue capaz. La furia que hervía en su sangre ante el mero pensamiento de que él, Draco Malfoy, se hubiera angustiado al creerlo muerto, de que se hubiera congelado en su asiento rogándole a Merlín que _no, que no permitiera aquello,_ de que ahora tenía que morir por su culpa,_ porque sí, todo era su culpa, de Potter, sólo de él, sólo…_

Tragó.

—Potter —murmuró, con la voz más impersonal y arrogante que pudo lograr, y el otro pareció ponerse en guardia en cuanto lo escuchó hablar. Fingió su mejor sonrisa burlesca antes de proseguir—. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder los puntos ganados por la sangre sucia durante la mañana, que sólo se te ocurre salir a pasear a esta hora para darme a mí el placer de quitártelos?

Potter elevó la barbilla, desafiante, mirándolo con más odio, si cabía. Traía la cabeza envuelta en un vendaje, y Draco contuvo un estremecimiento al recordar su herida, al recordar toda aquella sangre desperdigada en el césped, al recordar la impotencia y el terror que sintió en el corazón al pensar que su némesis se había ido para siempre.

—Sólo voy a la cocina por un té —respondió el engreído—. Tengo el permiso de Madame Pomfrey para hacerlo. Si no me crees, mueve tu trasero hacia la enfermería y pregúntale.

Draco apretó los labios, enfureciéndose cada vez más.

—Como siempre, todos los privilegios para el nene dorado de Dumbledore, ¿no? Y que se jodan los demás.

Potter sonrió presuntuosamente.

—Especialmente tú, Malfoy. —Caminó rápidamente junto a él y añadió al pasar a su lado—: Así que quítate del camino… y jódete.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Con toda su ira contenida, transformando su frustración en furia, reaccionó con total y absoluta brusquedad, sin darse cuenta, sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, abalanzándose hacia un lado y empujando a Potter con su propio cuerpo. Potter pareció perder el paso y el equilibrio, yéndose hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Draco y golpeándose duramente contra la pared. Y aunque el golpe no había sido para tanto, Potter gimoteó de dolor y se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza, hecho que envalentonó aún más a Draco.

Se acercó hacia Potter antes de que lograra recuperarse, y aprovechándose de su momentánea falta de aire y del factor sorpresa, Draco agarró al cretino por las solapas de su túnica y lo golpeó una y otra vez contra el muro, con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciéndolo en su mente, queriendo su muerte, anhelando hacer que Potter sintiera el mismo dolor que él, deseando que, si todo iba a acabar, se acabara ya de una puta vez… y para los dos.

—¡No, Potter! —le bramó justo frente a la cara—. ¡No! ¡YO NO! ¡JÓDETE TÚ! ¡Tú, tú… TÚ!

Y cada "Tú" era un golpe contra el muro, tan duro, tan fuerte, que Draco no escuchaba los gemidos de dolor emitidos por Potter, ni sus ruegos de _"No, no, no… Malfoy, espera, no…"_.

Draco hizo oídos sordos a toda súplica salida de los labios de aquel estúpido, tal era la furia que sentía, furia que se incrementaba a pasos agigantados cada vez que pensaba que Potter era un debilucho que no valía la pena, un debilucho extremadamente mimado _por quien no valía la pena_ _tener que morir. _Y Merlín, _cómo lo odiaba por eso._

Draco no supo en qué momento, pero en medio de aquella tremenda golpiza, de repente Potter perdió el conocimiento. Sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando, de pronto, Potter comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y la cara contraída en un gesto de dolor; y si no se terminaba de desplomar por completo, era porque Draco aún lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente de la túnica.

Aterrorizado y sin soltarlo, Draco miró rápidamente la cabeza del Niño-Héroe. La venda estaba manchada de sangre, y el mismo terror indescriptible que había sentido en el estadio de quidditch, volvió a apoderarse de su corazón.

—No… —gimoteó. No era posible que _eso_ estuviera pasando, no de nuevo, no otra vez.

El cuerpo de Potter comenzó su lento descenso hacia el suelo, resbalando entre Draco y la pared. Éste, desesperado y muerto de miedo, supo que tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, que, _de alguna manera, _tenía que hacerlo despertar. Un rincón absurdo dentro de su mente le indicaba que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Potter cayera hasta el piso helado, pero necesitaba usar su varita para despertarlo, necesitaba soltarlo al menos con una mano, necesitaba…

Usó su propio cuerpo para oprimir al de Potter contra la pared, y así, de esa manera, Draco consiguió apalancarlo y pudo soltar una mano sin que el chico cayera con todo su peso muerto. Rápidamente, buscó su varita en el bolsillo, tarea que se le dificultaba porque los dedos le estaban temblando, y porque la sensación cálida del cuerpo de Potter tan pegado al suyo lo estaba poniendo indeciblemente nervioso. Sin contar con el miedo que lo acalambraba al pensar que alguien podía pasar por ahí y lo descubriría _asesinando _al nene dorado del mundo mágico, y _apoyado_ así contra él… Dios mío, no.

Desesperado, Draco se dio prisa en buscar su instrumento mágico. No estaba muy seguro de si Potter respiraba o no, pero le daba pavor tratar de comprobarlo y que la respuesta fuera negativa. Consiguió sacar su varita y, apuntándole al desmayado, exclamó:

—_¡Enervate! _

Con un gemido de dolor, Potter comenzó a moverse otra vez. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y no pareció asombrarse demasiado de encontrarse oprimido entre la pared y Draco.

—¿Qu-qué… qué…? —intentó preguntar en voz baja y cansada, pero parecía no poder decir más. Draco sintió como si le agarraran el corazón y se lo estrujaran. Era como si también a él le lastimara el dolor y la debilidad del que suponía era su enemigo.

Draco se guardó la varita intentando no pensar en eso y preguntándose si ahora sí caería ahí mismo bien muerto. Soltó una risita entre dientes al imaginarse exhalando su último aliento entre los brazos de Potter y el escarnio que semejante vergüenza significaría para sus padres. Porque, aparte de fallecer abrazado a aquel memo, no le cabía duda de que todos en su casa sabrían el motivo de su deshonrosa muerte.

Potter, quien parecía haber optado por dejar de lado cualquier intento por hablar, sólo se quedó mirando fijamente hacia Draco. La cercanía de su cara le recordó al rubio que él todavía estaba usando su propio cuerpo para sostenerlo. Draco, aterrorizado y sin previo aviso, se movió hacia atrás para alejarse completamente de Potter, tal como si el contacto con éste le estuviese quemando. Apenas había retrocedido un paso cuando Potter cayó como un fardo sobre el polvoriento suelo, volviéndose a golpear la cabeza en el proceso y ahogando un grito de dolor.

Al instante, Draco se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose, peleándose con su desesperación, con todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados, con las ganas de patear a Potter hasta matarlo, con las ganas de arrojarse encima de él y abrazarlo.

Suspiró con profundidad. Destapó su rostro y miró al otro, todavía tirado en el suelo y luchando por ponerse de pie.

—Te ayudaré a llegar a la enfermería —le dijo con voz ausente—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Potter no dijo nada, sólo seguía esforzándose por levantarse.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —gritó Draco al ver que el otro ni siquiera se dignaba responderle.

Potter hizo una pausa en sus inútiles intentos por incorporarse y lo miró con infinito rencor.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA, MALFOY! —bufó, la cara contraía por el dolor—. ¡No actúes como si te importara si yo…! —Potter cerró los ojos durante un momento, jadeando sin aliento—, como si te importara si yo me muero o…

Potter no pudo terminar la oración porque, de pronto, Draco se había agachado a su altura y, al momento, estaba de rodillas junto a él; el frío del suelo traspasándole la delgada tela del pantalón del pijama, la dureza de la piedra lastimándolo, haciéndolo enojar cada vez más. De nuevo, Draco aferró a Potter de la túnica, tirando de su ropa con tanta fuerza que lo incorporó un poco, acercándolo hacia él y llevando su cara apenas a centímetros de la suya.

—¿Y a ti? —le espetó con voz amarga—. ¿A ti sí te importaría si yo muriera, Potter?

Potter no respondió. Sólo frunció el ceño, mirándolo directamente a la cara, sin pizca de miedo, sin mostrar intimidación alguna. Sólo un brillo singular en sus verdes y oscurecidos ojos, algo que Draco no podía definir ni ubicar, pero que, ciertamente, le resultaba inquietante.

—Yo… —dijo Potter por fin, justo cuando Draco creía que no podría soportar más aquella tensión—. Sí… Digo, no. —Hizo una larga pausa, tragando fuerte y arrugando la frente, su lucha por pensar con claridad tan obvia para Draco que no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima—. Bueno, no… no es que esté deseando tu muerte, Malfoy… no. —Potter cerró los ojos y finalizó, casi con derrota—: Nunca lo he hecho.

Draco soltó un resoplido de burla y el gesto de Potter se contrajo en uno de desencanto.

—Claro, Potter —se mofó—. Y ahora es cuando me revelas que los tres hermanos Peverell sí existieron en realidad, ¿no?

—Los hermanos, ¿quién? —preguntó el otro poniendo cara de idiota—. Mira, Malfoy —insistió Potter, desviando los ojos hacia un lado—, puedes creerme o no, no me importa, pero yo… Merlín, yo… —Draco lo vio pasar saliva, su cuello moreno, tan descubierto, tan…—. No. No deseo tu muerte —finalizó, casi mecánicamente—. Ahora, ¿puedes soltarme para levantarme?

Draco había mirado con obsesiva fijación la boca de Potter moverse mientras hablaba, mientras se relamía lentamente el labio inferior, y no pudo evitar que su furia se desvaneciera un poco ante las palabras del otro, aunque no era eso lo que quería (_él quería odiar, odiar; no perdonar, jamás_). Sin contestar a su última pregunta y sin soltarlo, pensando en su anterior declaración, _No, no deseo tu muerte, _tratando de descubrir en el tono de voz y en los gestos la sinceridad o la falsedad. Y luchando, luchando contra sus ganas de _creer, _sus anhelos de ceder; sin poder evitar el deseo innombrable que renacía en su interior, ardiente y demandante, como cada vez que estaba cerca de Potter.

Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de admirar la boca del otro para responder.

—Pues vaya que la vida tiene ironías, Potter —susurró Draco todavía sin soltarlo—, porque justamente estoy condenado a muerte. Y todo es culpa tuya, muchas gracias.

El gesto de Potter se descompuso en una expresión de incomprensión e incredulidad. Abrió mucho los ojos y realmente pareció despertar del letargo ocasionado por el desmayo y el dolor. Draco tuvo tiempo de sonreírse al ver el efecto de alarma que había causado en Potter con su revelación.

—¿Culpa mía? —repitió Potter, también en voz baja, llevando sus manos hacia las de Draco, las cuales continuaban enganchadas a su ropa, en un mudo gesto que pedía su liberación. Draco sintió como si aquel contacto le quemara y le traspasara la piel—. _¿Mía?_ Pero, ¿yo, cuándo…? ¿Cómo?

Draco no respondió. Porque, de todas maneras, ¿qué podía haber dicho? ¿Que portaba la marca oscura en su brazo, que era un espía del Lord, que tenía una horripilante misión? ¿Acaso podía contarle que pesaba sobre él una condena a muerte por estar sintiendo _algo_ que hacía que no deseara soltarlo, que lo hacía aspirar a quedarse así para siempre —o al menos toda la noche—; explicarle que la espera de la muerte lo estaba desquiciando?

No. Nada de eso era opción.

Y Potter, haciendo gala de una clarividencia que por lo regular no mostraba señal alguna de poseer, simplemente se quedó en silencio, observando.

La expresión de su cara era una completa máscara de dolor y de congoja, de desesperación por _no entender _lo que Draco le insinuaba, y no cesaba de mirar fijamente hacia él, respirando en leves y breves jadeos a través de sus enrojecidos labios entreabiertos. Draco tragó, respirando cada vez con más agitación, conmovido por el aspecto de ese Potter tan expuesto, tan sangrante e indefenso, mirando a los ojos de Potter y luego, a su boca, y de nuevo, mirando hacia arriba, y regresando a sus labios, deseando, deseando…

El acercamiento fue imposible de evitar, porque, en realidad sólo eran unos pocos centímetros los que los estaban separando ya. Draco bajó su cara al mismo tiempo que Potter elevaba la de él, y así, Draco pudo atrapar con su boca la boca abierta de Potter, así, a medio jadeo, su lengua lenta y asustada invadiendo la humedad del otro, ambos cerrando los ojos y dejándose perder. Y si había creído que conocía lo que era el miedo y la impotencia, Draco se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado profundamente equivocado. Porque, estar así, besando a Potter y que éste le estuviera correspondiendo el beso sin dudarlo ni un momento, causó estragos en Draco, provocando un deseo tan intenso que casi se muere del terror.

Escuchó a Potter lloriquear (¿o había sido él?), sintió su aliento sobre sus labios, por sus mejillas, su lengua sumergiéndose en su boca. Los dedos de Draco apretando tanto la tela de la túnica de Potter que creyó que los nudillos se le quebrarían, y tardó algunos momentos en registrar que, si las manos le dolían, era porque Potter se las estaba estrujando con las de él, tirando de su cuerpo hacia abajo. Tanto, que llegó el momento en que Draco no pudo sostener el equilibrio y cayó cuan largo era justo encima del cuerpo del otro chico. Escuchó la cabeza de Potter golpear levemente contra el suelo, y el Gryffindor gimió del dolor.

Como si eso fuera lo que estaba necesitando para recuperar el sentido común, Draco separó bruscamente su cara de la de Potter y lo miró directo a los ojos, sin poder creer en su atrevimiento. Sin poder creer que el otro se lo hubiera permitido y hasta le hubiese correspondido.

Los dos chicos jadeaban pesadamente en su intento por recuperar el aliento y, a pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo, Draco pudo ver el sonrojo que cubría la cara y el cuello de Potter, el brillo angustiado en sus pupilas y el gesto ansioso de su expresión. Se asombró al descubrir que el otro parecía estar tan asustado como él mismo se sentía.

No, asustado era poco. Draco estaba horrorizado ante su propio comportamiento. Ahora sí, no tenía salvación posible; su destino sería ineludible.

Estaba tan pasmado, que no podía hablar. Sin decir nada, soltó la ropa de Potter e hizo el ademán de querer incorporarse, pero Potter no lo soltó de las manos. Draco tiró de ellas sin resultado.

—Potter, ¿puedes devolverme mis…? —comenzó a preguntar, sabiendo que estaba comenzando a ruborizarse y deseando escapar cuanto antes del lugar.

Potter se las apretó más fuerte.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó en un tono mitad enojo, mitad preocupación.

—Me parece que eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió Draco, comenzando a desesperarse y forcejeando—, ¡suéltame!

—No quiero.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. Potter todavía estaba respirando con agitación, y miraba a Draco con intensidad, con ansiedad. Con cuestionamiento. Formulándole tantas preguntas mentales que seguramente su boca no alcanzaba a liberar en forma de frases coherentes.

—No… quieres… ¿qué? —preguntó Draco lentamente, haciendo largas pausas entre las palabras.

Potter lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Soltarte.

Increíblemente y a pesar de encontrarse en semejante estado de debilidad, Potter lo apretó más de las manos, casi lastimando a Draco. Éste no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque Potter continúo hablando.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurró Potter, abriendo mucho los ojos, como sí él mismo no pudiera creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Jadeó un poco, como ahogando alguna punzada de dolor, y por fin, concluyó—: Y mucho menos quiero que te mueras.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Draco y supo que tenía que huir a toda prisa porque no, no quería, porque lo último que le faltaba era soltarse a llorar enfrente de Potter. De nuevo tiró de sus manos y se removió por encima del otro chico, intentando encontrar una manera de empujarse. Potter, a su vez, tiró de sus manos, provocando que Draco cayera de nuevo encima de él.

—Potter… —siseó Draco, cada vez más desesperado, no muy seguro de qué decirle al imbécil terco del Gryffindor para conseguir que lo soltase.

Potter sólo lo miraba desafiante, con los ojos brillantes, casi como diciéndole "No permitiré que vayas a ningún lado". Draco le correspondió la mirada, usando sus caderas para apalancarse y obtener algo más de impulso con el cual lograr soltarse. Debajo de él, Potter gimió y cerró los ojos en cuanto Draco se movió, y éste se preguntó alarmado si acaso otra vez lo había lastimado.

—Potter… —repitió en un susurro, serpenteando con su cuerpo por encima del otro, intentando tirar de las manos para zafarse—. ¡Suéltame! —Le costaba creer que aquel imbécil tuviera fuerzas para retenerlo después de todo lo que…

Algo duro dentro de los pantalones de Potter rozó contra la entrepierna de Draco en medio de uno de sus agitados movimientos, ocasionando que se quedara muy quieto —después de todo, sólo traía su pijama puesto y la delgada tela le otorgaba mucha sensibilidad—, y entonces, Potter volvió a gemir, cerrando de nuevo los ojos durante un breve momento como si sufriera de un gran dolor. O de un gran…

Draco abrió mucho la boca al darse cuenta de lo que significaba ese bulto en la entrepierna de su rival. Lo miró a los ojos, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, llegando a conclusiones asombrosas. Él iba a morir porque sentía algo por Potter. Algo indefinible que no quería bautizar. Y Potter también, aparentemente, también _lo _sentía. Potter también…

—No —suspiró Potter de repente, sobresaltando a Draco—. No… no lo pienses tanto, Malfoy —masculló muy bajito, casi en tono de broma, mirando a Draco a los ojos con intensidad, y en la manera en que fruncía el ceño, Draco pudo adivinar el dolor que todavía lo asolaba—. Hasta acá puedo escuchar cómo trabajan los engranajes de tu cerebro —finalizó Potter, intentando convencer a Draco a pesar de que era evidente que él también estaba muerto del terror.

Acto seguido y sin decir más, Potter alzó la cabeza hasta alcanzar a Draco y, de nuevo, lo besó.

Draco no hubiera podido escapar aún en caso de haber querido. Potter seguía sin soltar sus manos mientras arqueaba el cuerpo para frotar su cada vez más hinchada erección contra él, y Draco gimió cuando percibió que también su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la excitación del otro.

—Malfoy… —suspiró Potter casi dentro de su boca, y el nudo que Draco ya tenía en la garganta creció ante el tono angustiado con el que Potter pronunció su nombre.

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, Potter se empujó del suelo y, sin dejar de besarlo, se sentó, llevándose a Draco junto con él. Entonces, intercambió los lugares de los dos, apoyando bruscamente a Draco contra el piso de piedra y montándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—Dios… _sí_ —suspiró Potter cuando su erección estuvo en completo contacto con el inequívoco bulto de la de Draco. El moreno cerró los ojos e inclinó todo su cuerpo sobre el del rubio, oprimiéndolo hasta casi sacarle el aire de los pulmones, comenzando un desesperado vaivén contra él.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Potter lo tenía atrapado contra el suelo, oprimido, asfixiado, ocupando su boca por completo. Y no cesaba de moverse, frotándose contra él, ni de besarlo; gimiendo, suspirando contra sus labios, quejándose a veces, tanto, que Draco estaba seguro que la cabeza le estaba estallando del dolor. Sin embargo, Potter no se detuvo. Besó a Draco cada vez con más pasión y entrega, restregando su pulsante erección contra la de Draco, suspirando su nombre contra sus labios, y Draco podía sentirlo, ardiente, vibrante, lleno de poder a pesar del dolor y la agonía.

—Malfoy… —volvió a llamarlo Potter con aquel tono de voz que provocaba que a Draco se le erizara hasta el último vello—. Dios, Malfoy… _por favor_.

No pudiendo resistir más aquella cercanía y fricción, Draco se arqueó por última vez contra Potter, gimoteando y mordiendo los labios del otro, la tensión y el deseo de los dos explotando al mismo tiempo en oleadas de puro placer que prestamente empaparon cálida y gentilmente sus pantalones.

*

Pero así de rápido y de intempestivos como llegaron, aquel placer y el momento de deliciosa intimidad compartida, se fueron de repente. Todo terminó, y Draco y Potter se quedaron muy quietos, los dos luchando por respirar, sus agitadas exhalaciones ahora más ruidosas que antes en el silencioso pasillo. Draco cerró los ojos apretadamente, no sabiendo en qué momento vendría la muerte por él. Porque ya no le cabía duda, si antes se había demorado, ahora ya no…

Pero, ¿qué demonios pasaba que no pasaba nada de nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo más se prolongaría semejante sufrimiento? Seguro que todo era una rebuscada táctica de su Señor para volver aquella espera, una sádica tortura para el pobre Draco.

—Sigo escuchando tus engranajes, Malfoy —le dijo Potter en voz queda después de un rato, su boca pegada contra la húmeda mejilla de Draco y sin aparentes intenciones de levantarse de encima de él—. Te vas a desgastar de tanto pensar.

Draco abrió los ojos; el oscuro techo del pasillo fue toda su vista, pues no quería ver a Potter a los ojos nunca más en lo que le restaba de vida. Potter continuaba encima de su cuerpo, los dos tirados en el suelo, ahí, a media noche y a medio castillo, donde cualquiera podía pasar y descubrirlos. La situación era tan bizarra que Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita despectiva.

—Al menos yo uso mi cerebro para algo más que sólo amortiguar golpes contra postes y paredes —replicó Draco cuando hubo terminado de reír.

Potter también se rió ante su comentario, con una risa no muy potente y algo adolorida, pero que, al menos, sonaba _reconfortantemente _espontánea y franca. Draco frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Era la primera vez en toda su historia juntos, que Potter se reía con sinceridad de algo dicho por él. Aquella situación se ponía cada vez más rara, y, de verdad, ya lo estaba asustando.

Empujó a Potter tan fuerte que se lo quitó de encima y lo arrojó al suelo. Con alivio notó que, al menos en esa ocasión, Potter ya no se golpeaba la cabeza y que aterrizaba de costado en el sucio piso de piedra. Y antes de que el otro pudiera recuperarse, Draco se levantó rápidamente sin echarle un solo vistazo a la parte mojada de su pantalón —Merlín, no quería ni pensar en el asunto—, y se giró dispuesto a irse de inmediato. Si la muerte iba a llegar esa noche, tenía la esperanza que al menos lo pillara limpio y en su cama.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó Potter desde el suelo. Draco se detuvo en seco, sobre todo por el temor de que Potter gritara más alto llamándolo por su nombre y alguien más lo fuera a escuchar.

—¿Qué? —respondió de muy mala gana.

—Eh… —comenzó Potter, bajando la voz—, ¿podemos…? Digo, ¿puedo… puedo volver a verte? ¿Otro día? ¿Otra noche?

Draco abrió mucho la boca, la incredulidad que lo invadía era tan grande que no podía ni responder. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando aquel cabrón? ¿Que Draco estaba de paseo a media noche sólo para encontrar con quién ligar, o qué? Sintiendo que volvía a enfurecerse, se giró sobre sus talones para encararlo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Draco con voz sofocada, aunque la respuesta era la mar de obvia.

Desde el piso, Potter resplandecía en medio de un sonrojo espectacular, y la vista de aquel muchacho tan atractivo y de apariencia tan inocente e indefensa, provocó que el enojo de Draco se esfumara casi tan rápido como había llegado.

—Pues… para, este, para… bueno —Potter movió una mano, señalándolos a los dos. Draco puso cara de "_No te entiendo una mierda_" aunque la verdad era que sí entendía y muy bien. Potter, suspirando, se resignó a hablar con claridad—. Me gustas, Malfoy —le dijo en voz baja pero decidida—. Quiero volver a verte. Salir contigo —finalizó sin dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos, en espera de su reacción.

—No puedo —fue todo lo que Draco pudo pensar en responder, no sabiendo si le dolía más enterarse de las intenciones de Potter hacia con él conociendo que no podría existir nada entre los dos, o la certeza de que pronto iba a morir. ¿O acaso, no se trataba de lo mismo? ¿Del mismo dolor?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Potter con tono desesperado pero resuelto.

—Porque… —Draco clavó la vista en el suelo. _Porque yo soy un mortífago, y tú, El Elegido. Porque tú no me querrías así. Porque mi padre me mataría. Porque, de todas maneras, estoy condenado a morir_—. Porque existe alguien… que desea que yo no sienta nada por ti.

—¿Existe alguien que, qué? —cuestionó Potter rápidamente, cada vez más ansioso—. ¿Quién? —Ante el silencio de Draco, Potter continuó—: ¿Tienes…? ¿Estás saliendo _ya _con alguien? —Lentamente, Draco negó con la cabeza, y Potter volvió a la carga—: Es cosa de tu padre, ¿cierto?

Draco cerró los ojos ante la mención de su progenitor —ése, el que no pudo defenderlo del Lord—, pero no respondió. Continuó neciamente callado y con la vista clavada en cualquier otra parte. Y tal como Potter se lo había dicho antes, Draco casi podía jurar que, en ese momento, él también estaba escuchando al cerebro de Potter trabajar a toda velocidad.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Potter al darse cuenta que el otro no hablaría más—, ¿y si guardamos el secreto? Podemos _salir_ a escondidas y así, ese "alguien" nunca se enterará, ¿no?

_¿Salir? _Draco soltó una risa amarga que descompuso el rostro de Potter.

—Es algo que se sabrá, Potter —le aseguró en cuanto terminó de reír—. Créeme.

—¿Por qué?

Draco bufó con frustración. ¡Pero qué tipo tan latoso! ¿"Por qué" era la pregunta favorita de Potter, o qué?

—¡Pues porque sí! —exclamó—. ¡Y ya deja de preguntar!

Se giró de nuevo hacia la mazmorra de Slytherin, su hambre y sus intenciones de ir a la cocina completamente olvidadas ya.

—¡Pe-pero, Malfoy! —gritó Potter desde el suelo, y a Draco se le estrujó el corazón. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez, necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de ahí, de Potter, de eso que sentía por él.

—¡Malfoy! —volvió a llamarlo el otro a gritos—. ¡Espera, por favor! ¡ESCÚCHAME, TE DIGO!

Draco, por segunda ocasión, volvió a detenerse. Apretó los puños a los costados y esperó por lo que Potter tuviera qué decir. Después de todo, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera cambiar su destino inexorable, ni siquiera el Elegido. El pensamiento de que _El elegido _—Potter— deseara_ realmente salir_ con él, entibió su corazón de una manera que no quiso detenerse a analizar, y la voz de Potter, angustiada y rauda, llegó hasta él desde atrás.

—No te vayas—le suplicó—, escúchame primero.

Draco suspiró profunda y audiblemente. Demoró unos segundos en decidirse, pero al fin encaró a Potter otra vez y caminó unos pasos hacia él.

—De acuerdo —respondió Draco—. Te escucho.

—Pues, yo digo que es una soberana idiotez que _ese alguien _(quienquiera que sea), quiera que tú no sientas nada por mí, Draco —le dijo Potter, con prisa y levantando mucho la voz, como si estuviera desesperado por hacerlo comprender—. ¡Eso ya es imposible de evitar!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Draco a su vez, comenzando a asustarse.

—De que no puedes evitar sentir algo por mí, lo sé muy bien —afirmó Potter con voz un poco más tranquila—. Lo has sentido siempre, ¿no? Desde que me conoces.

Draco, sin poder evitarlo, se giró hacia Potter para verlo a la cara. Estaba completamente horrorizado. ¿Acaso Potter se había dado cuenta de que Draco se había asustado el día de su accidente, y de que eso significaba que él sentía… algo, algo que…?

—Si te han ordenado que "no sientas nada por mí" —continuó Potter, quien en ese instante ya estaba sentado sobre el suelo—, entonces te han pedido algo imposible. Imposible de ser, imposible de llevarse a cabo. Imposible desde que tenemos once años, Draco —le dijo en un tono serio muy inusual en él—. Piénsalo.

Draco lo miró sin entender. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Potter suspiró ante la evidente incomprensión de parte de Draco y, trabajosamente, se puso de pie y de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia él. Se tambaleó durante unas milésimas de segundo, casi tropezando con sus propios pies, y Draco sintió el estúpido impulso de acercarse a auxiliarlo. Impulso que, afortunadamente, pudo contener muy bien.

—Después de todo —añadió Potter mientras se acercaba a él, su paso inseguro, pero la voz, firme—, ¿no me has odiado todo este tiempo? ¿Desde que me conoces, cuando niños?

Draco no respondió, pero tampoco lo negó. Oh, sí, él había odiado a Potter todo ese tiempo, claro. Admitir eso, que él odiaba a Potter, estaba bien; ése era terreno seguro. Pero en cambio, ver a Potter caminando hacia él con intenciones de quién sabía qué, no estaba _nada _bien. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Draco retrocedió un paso hasta quedar acorralado contra la pared.

—¿Ves que no se puede evitar? —le cuestionó Potter mientras llegaba hasta él y lo aprisionaba contra la pared usando sus dos brazos como valla, aproximando su boca al oído de Draco, haciéndolo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies—. Porque, dime una cosa, Draco: ¿Acaso el odio no es _también_ un sentimiento?

Potter se movió hacia atrás, separando su rostro del de Draco y mirándolo inquisitivamente a los ojos. Arqueó las cejas, esperando por su respuesta.

Draco abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, porque, por Merlín, ¡eso que Potter decía era la verdad! El Señor Tenebroso le había hecho jurar —usando a su propio padre como el enlace en un terrorífico Juramento Inquebrantable— que no sentiría nada por Harry Potter so pena de muerte. Y todas esas semanas Draco se había sentido desfallecer del miedo, pensando en no fallar, en _cómo _no fallar, y ahora, resultaba que eso ya era imposible, porque todo ese tiempo Draco no había hecho nada más que experimentar mil tipos de sentimientos diferentes por Potter, durante todas esas semanas y desde mucho antes.

Desde el más profundo odio hasta el más grande anhelo. Y ni hablar de la preocupación, y del desprecio, y de la furia, y… de todo. Todo lo que había sentido por Harry Potter durante seis malditos y largos años.

Y entonces, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Acaso era porque el Juramento Inquebrantable no tenía ningún valor? ¿Draco no iba a morir en realidad? Porque, además, ¿cómo controlar lo que su mente, su corazón, e incluso _su cuerpo _podían sentir? ¿Cómo someter algo que no podía dominar al peso de un juramento?

Seguramente su rostro reflejó algo del gran alivio que sintió, porque, justo frente a él, Potter sonrió.

—¿Ves? —le preguntó Potter, acercando su boca hacia la de él. Y Draco no hizo nada por evitar el eminente beso—. Pedirte que no sientas nada por mí, es completamente imposible, Draco, porque tú siempre… —pegó sus labios a los de Draco y éste cerró los ojos, ansioso—, has sentido algo por mí. Así haya sido sólo odio.

Sin decir más, Potter lo besó largamente y Draco se lo permitió. Y al final de aquel beso, Draco continuó vivo. Y siguió continuando con vida incluso después de dejar que Potter lo arrastrara a una misteriosa habitación donde procedió a hacerle el amor, actividad desquiciante que Draco realizó con el corazón en la boca, cuidándose de no quitarse la camisa de su pijama por temor a que Potter pudiera ver su brazo y su marca, creyendo que iba a morir de gozo y de miedo combinados en el momento menos esperado.

Y si Draco pensó que todo acababa ahí, se equivocó totalmente. Continuó con suficiente vida, después de esa noche y de las muchas más que siguieron a partir de entonces, durante las cuales Potter y él tuvieron tiempo y energía para hacer algo más que sólo besarse, algo más que sólo charlar y conocerse, algo más que hacer planes y buscar la manera de poder permanecer juntos a pesar de todo lo que jugaba en su contra.

Potter, aludiendo a un dicho muggle, se lo pasaba el día entero diciéndole a Draco, casi como un mantra: "mientras haya vida, hay esperanza", y Draco deseaba creer que en verdad era así. Y el día que por fin decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y le mostró a Potter su brazo marcado, a éste no pareció importarle. Lo que Potter hizo fue besarlo y asegurarle que esa sólo era una marca exterior, no interior, y lo que realmente contaba para él era lo que Draco decidiese hacer de ese momento en adelante. Y fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que el dicho muggle podía ser una gran realidad.

Tenía vida. Tenía esperanza. Y tenía a Potter sintiendo lo mismo que él. Nada podía fallar.

**Fin**


End file.
